Somebody You Once Were
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Okay, so people have been asking me to write a backstory of 'prequel' for my story 'A Second Chance'. Here it is. It's only a OneShot for now but I may continue it
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody You Once Were**

**Chapter 1**

The office was quiet, giving the impression of desertion. Three desks resided there: one on either wall and one in the centre. The one in the centre was piled high with various papers and used coffee cups.

"Carley!" Steve shouted, approaching the Woman's desk happily, his tie hung loosely around his neck. "You in here?!"

"What?!" She shouted back from behind a teetering pile of paperwork. She peeked her head out from behind the makeshift wall. She was not an unattractive woman by any means, for no-one would have guessed that she had just turned Thirty-Five. Stress had not aged her at all. Chocolate coloured bangs framed her face and emerald eyes shone through the dimly lit office at her co-worker.

"_Jesus_! Need another coffee?" The man joked, slapping a green file onto the only clear part of the desk. She grabbed it and looked at it enquiringly. "I thought you might want to look into that."

"Local professor murders state senator." She read aloud, opening the file curiously. "I've seen shit like this before. Cold blooded murder."

"Well, I want to see your take on 'shit like this'." He responded cockily, pulling his jacket on haphazardly. She threw the file back on the pile and sat back in her chair, letting out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hands through her hair. He turned to look at her. "Don't stay too late. I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed for seven sharp."

"Yes boss." She murmured, silently cursing him. She heard the door click shut and gravel crunching outside. "Okay, Palmer… better get informed on this heap of shit." She said to herself, picking the file up and shoving it in her purse. After an hour of cleaning, she strode out of the front doors, pulling her blazer over herself.

"Night, Carley." Richard called, waving from his car. She smiled back at him and waved.

"Night. Give my love to Leanne and Bobby!" She called back. Once she reached her white Toyota station wagon, she threw her purse and bags on her back seat and sat herself in the driver's side.

Driving home was fairly easy, mainly because it was ten o'clock on a Friday night. Switching on her radio, she caught the last of the news.

"…_series of attacks up and down the country. The places that are worst hit in Georgia are Atlanta, Macon and Savannah. We urge people in these areas to stay indoors and to contact family."_

"What a piece of shit." She muttered angrily, flipping the channels until her favourite song came on.

"_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no"_

She sang along, tapping her steering wheel and undoing the top button of her blouse. Letting herself unwind, she bobbed her head to the music. When the chorus started, she sang at the top of her voice.

"_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true"_

After ten minutes of driving, swearing at fellow drivers and unsuccessful singing, Carley pulled into the apartment block car-park. She got out and made her way to her fifth-floor studio apartment. Walking in, she shrugged her blazer off and hung it up gently. She suddenly felt the need to look through the file that she got off steve. It wasn't long before she was curled on the couch, coffee in hand, in her pajamas, getting ready to read the file.

"Okay… Lee Everett. Convicted of murder. Life sentence." She mumbled, looking at the man's mug shot. The dark skin on his face was covered in stubble, obviously having not shaved in a while. His eyes were the darkest brown she had ever seen and had a certain sadness emanating from them. Suddenly, Carley couldn't help but want to learn more about this man. He was a monster, yes, but he seemed to know it. After a while, her vision became blurred and the need to sleep overtook her. She stood from the couch and shuffled to her bedroom, yawning all the while.

"Eleven Forty." She muttered to herself, pulling the covers back as she looked at her alarm clock. "That's a new record."

She felt herself drift away, succumbing to her sleep-deprived desires.

**Two Days Later**

"Hey, we could go in here! It looks deserted." She said in a carried whisper to the man on her left. He had brown, messy hair and dark eyes that contrasted drastically with his pale skin.

"You sure? It could be filled with… them things." He said, struggling to come up with a name for the undead. She let out a frustrated sigh, throwing the door open and walking in.

"For god's sake, Doug! It's just a-"She said, walking into the main room. She was met with a woman and two men, all holding guns. "-drugstore."

"Who are you?" The woman asked, keeping her gun fixated on their heads. She was about the same age as Carley; maybe a bit older. Dark hair hung around her shoulders, framing her thin face and obscuring her eyes. Staying silent, Carley placed her purse on the ground, raising her arms in a surrender. Angrily, the woman pressed on. "I asked you a question!"

"I'm Carley. Carley Palmer. This is my friend, Doug Tabacco." She replied calmly, keeping her hands in position. She heard Doug's breathing become deeper, symbolising the onset of a panic attack.

"Were you bitten?" The man by the corner asked. He was wearing a baseball cap and leather jacket. His hands were trembling slightly, knocking his aim off.

"No. We just wanted a place to stay." Carley answered quickly. The woman in the tank-top growled quietly.

"Okay. If you're staying here, you'll need to know that we have certain rules concerning safety." She said, lowering her firearm and crossing her arms. "That door stays shut, no matter what."

"Okay, we can do that." She responded, taking Doug's hand to try and calm him down. It worked. "So, you know who we are; what're your names?"

"I'm Lilly. That's my dad, Larry." 'Lilly' replied, gesturing to the older man.

"And I'm Glenn." The man in the cap added, leaning on one of the shelves. "You local? I don't recognize either of you."

"I am." Doug piped in, sitting on one of the boxes in the corner. Carley smiled, knowing that he was fully relaxed. "I lived with my Uncle."

"I'm not. I was only here to cover the Cherry Blossom Festival for WABE." She said, picking her purse back up and checking the contents. Her gun, her keys, her wallet and that damned file remained there.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" She asked, clipping it shut and putting it on one of the display units.

"About a day." Lilly replied monotonously, fidgeting her hands nervously. Larry patted her knee comfortingly, obviously worried himself.

"So… what do you guys do when the dead aren't walking?" Carley asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

"I was a pizza delivery boy." Glenn said, smiling slightly.

"I was a retired soldier." Larry said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I worked at Warner Robins Air Force Base." Lilly said, her eyes filling with sadness and regret.

"Hey, it's okay. We all miss our jobs. Hell, I miss the crappy coffee in the staff room." Carley laughed, comforting the woman.

"Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas!" They heard, snapping them from their reveries. Carley knew that they would not be alive if she didn't move. She grabbed her gun, signalled to Glenn and was out of the door before she knew it. "Fuck!"

"We're trapped!" The woman cried, looking at all the monsters around them. All in all, there was five people in their group. Two families.

"WAAH!" The boy cried as the un-dead creature fell on top of him. "AHH! NO! NO!"

Carley gritted her teeth as she put a bullet in the creatures skull. The boy ran to his family and she kept shooting; keeping the horde at bay.

"RUN!" Glenn shouted, gesturing them towards the drug store. Carley made sure the creatures stayed well back as the small families ran inside, running after them soon after.

"Carley! What the hell?! We can't take risks like this!" Lilly yelled as they closed the door. Doug peeked through the boards, keeping watch in-case of an attack.

"And we can't just let people die, either." She countered, her face contorting in anger.

"When I SAY 'that door stays shut no matter what' I fucking MEAN it." Lilly fumed, wagging her finger angrily. "We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!"

"Where the hell is your humanity?! They would have died out there!"

"We have kids with us." The tallest man said, gesturing to the girl at his side. His blue shirt was already covered in blood and his leg was bandaged. His face seemed familiar to Carley, mainly his eyes.

"I see ONE little girl…" Larry growled, pointing to the eight year old. The man held his daughter more securely, keeping her hidden. They conversed quietly, ending with the girl heading towards the bathroom. Carley smiled at how the man talked to the girl: It was so… _normal._

"They've got kids, Lilly." Glenn said, defending the group.

"Those things outside don't care." She countered, glaring at him.

"Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!" The man with the moustache piped up, practically growling at her. He turned to the black man. "Lee, can you believe this lady?"

Realisation hit Carley like a truck. That man was Lee Everett! That's why he seemed familiar!

"That lady's my daughter." Larry said proudly, standing to his full height.

"I can see the resemblance. My son won't grow up to be a raging fucking lunatic, that's for certain." The moustachioed man continued, glaring at the tall man.

"Son?" Larry asked, looking around. Seeing the boy, his eyes widened. "Ho-ly SHIT. Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

"He wasn't bitten!" Lee shouted, surprising Carley. His voice was caring, genuinely scared for the little boy.

"Hell he wasn't!" Larry defied, turning towards the boy. "We have to end this, now."

"Over my dead body." His father said, his voice low.

"We'll dig one hole."

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" The boy's mother cried, desperately trying to shield her son. Carley's heart broke, thinking of how that would never be her. She would never be able to have a son to cherish or to defend.

"Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and WE all end up bitten!" Larry continued, fear evident on his face.

"Shut up."

"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!" He added, finding ways to protect the group.

"KENNY! STOP HIM!" The mother screamed, protecting her son.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked, turning to the other man for support.

"We reason with him." Lee said calmly.

"With the bloody end of and axe-handle, maybe! Nobody threatens my boy!"

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Carley shouted, having no effect whatsoever.

"Nobody's doing ANYTHING." Lilly insisted, trying to remain calm.

"Shut up, Lilly." Larry said, looking at his daughter disappointedly. He turned to Carley. "And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny asked, dread consuming him.

"He's bitten! That's how you TURN!" He explained, his face inches from the other mans.

"He's not bitten!" His wife insisted. "Lee, stop this! It's upsetting him!"

"Sit down, or that's IT." Lee growled, once again surprising Carley.

"You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?" Larry asked sarcastically.

"This one." Kenny said, standing up for Lee.

"HA, that's good!" Larry then addressed the boy. "Little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

"I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck." Kenny shouted to his wife, preparing himself for a fight.

"Lee?" They heard. Everyone looked to the little girl.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice becoming soft.

"There's someone in there." She responded, pressing an ear to the bathroom door.

"It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably." He shrugged, turning his attention to the near-fight.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!"

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!"

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

"She won't."

"And if she DOES?" Larry asked, silencing everyone. He closed his eyes as if he was upset by the position they were in. "The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face."

"He's a little boy; I think we can handle him." Lee said, stating what everyone was thinking.

"A little boy?! He'll be an uncontrollable man eater!" He shouted, his voice cracking.

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny growled, barricading his son from the man.

"It is and we're tossing him out NOW!"

"Knock this guy out." Lee said, making Kenny raise his fist to the other mans face. Larry just turned back around and hit him back, knocking him backwards on the floor.

A high pitched scream alerted everyone to the little girl's presence again. A corpse was crawling after her, trying desperately to sink its teeth into her.

"CLEMENTINE!" Lee shouted, running and tripping. Carley grabbed her gun and levelled it with the monsters head as Lee tried to get it away from himself and his little girl.

_**BANG**_

"You okay?" She asked, looking at him in concern and lowering her gun.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling at her. Suddenly, Lee Everett didn't seem like a monster.


	2. Blood On My Hands

**Somebody You Once Were**

**Chapter 2**

"_We've come a long way, but we're not too sure where we've been. _

_We've had success, we've had good times, but remember this. _

_Been on this path of life for so long, _

_Feel I've walked a thousand miles"_

Lee Everett sang, tapping his large hands on the steering wheel of his car happily. Truthfully, his allergies were killing him, clouding his vision and making his nose run. He left his and Irene's home that morning in a pretty shitty mood, owing to a blazing argument between him and his lovely wife.

_Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love, _

_Ev'ry body's been there. _

_With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope, _

_I knew I could make it,_

God, he **hated** the way he had left, cursing and slamming the front door. Surely, she deserved better. He loved her. He had been married to her for over ten years. He had never raised his hand to her.

_Once I knew the boundaries, _

_I looked into the clouds and saw my face in the moonlight, _

_Just then I realised what a fool I could be, _

_Just cause I look so high I don't have to see me, _

_Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still,_

Sure, they fought more times than he liked to admit. He wanted kids. She wanted to work. Sitting in his beat-up blue mini that he got on his eighteenth birthday, he realized just how much he loved being alone. He was the sort of Professor who loved to sing along to cheesy music with the windows down, blasting it as he drove along the highway.

_There's a road going down the other side of this hill. _

_Never forget where you've come here from, _

_Never pretend that it's all real, _

_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream, _

_This will be someone else's dream._

A sudden need to throw up overcame him, making him drive into the layby and pick his phone up. Dialing the collage's number, he resisted the urge to hurl out of his window.

"Hey, it's Lee. Lee Everett. I just wanted to cancel my class. No, I'm ill. Yeah, I will. Thanks. Bye." He said, becoming more and more irritated by the whiny voice on the other end. He threw his phone into his briefcase and performed a U-turn, heading back home. Hopefully, Irene wouldn't hold a grudge from that morning.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Pulling up next to his two-story house, the first 'off' thing Lee noticed was a car parked in his drive. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was Daphne from his wife's Yoga class or some other friend. He exited his car and strode up the gravel path, the earth crunching at his feet. He shakily shoved the key in the lock and turned it. Opening the door, he shuffled in and kicked his shoes off.

It was quiet; too quiet.

He looked down to see another pair of size-11 brown, leather shoes. A black frock coat also hung on the rack. Fear consumed him. Was everything okay?

Laughter from upstairs snapped him out of his reverie. He assumed an offensive stance, creeping up the stairs. He then heard feminine giggling from their bedroom.

"_I love you baby…"_

He flung himself at the door, toppling off-balance for a second before he could fully take in his surroundings. Irene was lying on their bed, a man laid between her legs. His heart dropped. His wife… his love… was having sex with someone else.

"What…" Was all he could mutter at that moment, shock still rooting him to the spot. The other man seemed to spring from the bed, throwing a white undershirt and boxers on himself. Anger consumed Lee, filling him as though he was some sort of bottle, ready to burst.

"Lee… I can explain…" Irene almost pleaded, pulling his head around to face her. He had been watching the man so intently that he didn't notice her presence by him. His eyes were no longer the warm, chocolate brown they had once been. Now, they were cold, dull and angry. She lowered her hands to rest on his chest. It only made his hatred stronger. He noticed the man shuffling to the door, hoping to get by him. He pounced, straddling him and pounding his face. Irene shrieked behind him, only spurring him on.

Eventually, seeing the man's face swell up enough that he wasn't recognizable, Lee backed away.

He was dead.

He was a killer… a murderer.

Suddenly, he was aware of the blood on his crisp, white shirt and Irene's lack of presence in the room. He stood there, his entire being trembling as he stared down at the man for longer than he realized. He heard a dozen footsteps coming up the stairs and the door being thrown open once more. An average sized man ran in, his weapon raised and his bright blue eyes fixed on the broken man.

"Shane! He's up here!" He shouted, shouting out of the room, his gun still raised, fixated on Lee. Their eyes locked for a millisecond until Lee raised his arms in a surrender. He heard the safety of the gun click before A man with wavy, dark hair entered the room.

"Thanks Rick." The man, obviously Shane, said, approaching Lee and locking his arms behind his back. He continued, his voice growling. "You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say can and will be used against you. Do you understand me?"

Lee simply nodded in response, his body still numb from shock. As he was being led downstairs, he saw Irene standing in her dressing-gown, tears running down her face. He glared at her, his eyes cold, hard and unforgiving. Being dragged outside, he saw numerous people gathered, their faces shocked at his appearance. He allowed himself to be stuffed into the cruiser and driven away, looking at his old life in the rear-view mirror.

**Three Hours Later**

Being locked up in the holding cells was probably the lowest point in Lee's life. He felt like some sort of animal; seeing people press their faces in on him curiously. He heard the familiar slam of the locks and squinted in the sudden light. A silhouette stood in the doorway, his broad shoulders scaring Lee slightly.

"Okay, Ass wipe. You've got one phone call. Use it as you wish." The stranger said, striding in and locking Lee's wrists in handcuffs, leaving them to the front. He stood, leading him from the cell and gesturing a call booth. Lee shuffled over and knew immediately who to call. He mindlessly dialled the number, recalling it without struggle. He raised the handset to his ear and breathed heavily, awaiting the voice at the other end. Eventually, he got his wish.

"_Hello, Everett's Prescriptions. How can I help you?" _A soft, feminine voice greeted. His breath hitched in his throat, mouth suddenly dry. _"Hello?"_

"Mom?" He eventually choked out, fighting the urge to cry. Hearing a sigh of relief from the other end, he almost laughed.

"_Oh, Lee! I was so worried!" _She exclaimed. He wondered why for a moment, until she continued. _"It's been all over the news! Some professor at UGA went AWOL and murdered Sam! I'm so glad you're okay!"_

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just…" He said, licking his lips, trying to find the right words to say. How would he tell her? The woman who had raised him. The woman who had carried him for nine months. The woman who cared for him when he was sick. He was screwed.

"_What's up? Please talk, Lee. You're scaring me." _She said, her voice serious. LeeSighed loudly, deciding to come right out with it.

"It was me. I killed Sam." He said, hearing a gasp of disbelief. The line deadened. He sighed. "I'm sorry…"

**At The Trial**

"So…" The judge snarled, staring at Lee with hatred in his eyes. Lee stared back from behind the glass, his eyes bloodshot and tired. Anyone looking might knew that he was a guilty man; a man with regret. "I want to hear your version of events. I want to see how you can justify killing the state senator." He said, his eyes narrowing. Lee simply glared, standing with his hands 'cuffed behind his back.

"I… I know I did wrong. I'm not saying I didn't. I deserve any punishment I get." He started, gritting his teeth as he looked at his weeping mother and his stone-faced father. He sighed. "I came home and saw my ex-wife and Sam having sex. I don't know what came over me but I just lost it. I just hit him again and again…. Until he didn't-couldn't- get up."

"Lee Everett. I find you guilty of murder and sentence you to life without bail." The judge stated, rising and leaving. Terror filled Lee's being. His mom and dad simply walked from the room with tears running down their cheeks. He looked down at his clean, blue shirt and jeans. Hell, if you'd have told him last year that he would be a killer, he'd have laughed in your face. Not anymore. He got dragged away by a tall, muscular officer. He allowed himself to become limp, his head hanging low. Walking out to the car, however, was the worst experience in his life. Cameras pointed at him from all angles, trying to catch a glimpse of the monster. He saw a pair of emerald green eyes before being hauled in the car and drove away by an older officer.

Lee Everett remained silent.


	3. Confrontation

**Somebody You Once Were**

**Chapter 3**

Lee's heart almost stopped when he saw those eyes. He recognized them from somewhere… _but where? _

Little did he know; Carley was asking herself that same question. It took everything she had in her to not confront him about it (after all, she _was_ a reporter!), the only thing stopping her was the others in the room.

Larry laid in the corner, his hand being held tightly by Lilly. She was hurriedly talking to him, trying to keep him calm and safe.

_"He deserves it. Shouldn't have been a dick." _ She thought, mentally scolding herself. But, hey, this guy went off at her because she'd saved Lee!

She saw the man in question head towards the office, taking the little girl with him. Carley worried for a moment, thinking that he would murder the helpless child and leave her there. She hurried after them, stopping only when she saw Clementine alive and well, stood near the wall. Carley quickly pressed a slender finger to her lips, signalling for her to keep quiet. She thankfully did as the older woman asked. Carley's eyes slid to the tall figure that was stood in the middle of the room, holding onto a piece of paper. She quickly noted that his hands were trembling as he tore a portion away.

"Find anything?" She asked, startling him. She walked further towards him and narrowed her eyes.

"It's a photo of the family who owned this place. It might help us track down the keys to the office." He said lowly, his eyes brimming with sadness. Carley simply studied his body language.

"I know who you are." She said finally. He creased his eyebrows in confusion. "You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parent's store; folks around town know tht the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta."

He crossed his arms, staying silent and studying her. She felt almost uncomfortable and pressed on.

"I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy"

He made an incomprehensible noise, uncrossing his arms and looking directly at her.

"Did you tell anyone out there who you were or that you were tied to this place?"

"The world is ending out there. Who cares who I am?" He replied, his voice almost a growl. Carley narrowed her eyes once again.

"If you don't think people will find any reason to turn on you, especially when the shit hits the fan, you're insane." She said, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Whatever." He said, scowling at her. Carley, however, simply wanted to make a point, and came out with what she needed to say.

"You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got this little girl to take care of, and… look, don't make me wrong on this." She said, her concern for the girl coming through. Secretly, Carley knew she would never have children; doctors had assured her of that, and she wanted the small girl to be safe.

"I don't plan to." He said, staying stone-faced.

"Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem." She stated, gesturing to him.

"I hear you." He said, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'll just keep it to myself." She assured, keeping her eyes locked onto his. Emerald met brown and something sparked in Carley… something different.

"Thanks." He said softly, obviously relieved. Carley looked away, slightly embarrassed. How could she have felt that? This man had killed someone!

"Don't worry about it." She said softly, turning to look at him and smiling. She turned and left, leaving him with Clementine and trusting him wholeheartedly. She smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone said.

**Two Weeks Later**

Carley looked down from her perch on the battered, rusty RV. Lilly had trusted her on watch until she was finished taking the checklist of supplies. It was coming to the winter-months and the kids were playing in a pile of crisp, autumn leaves. Carley smiled slightly, seeing how happy they were, throwing handfuls at each other.

Kenny and Lee were conversing happily, poring over some maps on the sofa, each of them holding bottles of tepid water. Carley watched as he looked mischievously and the children and raised a finger to his lips, signalling for Kenny to keep quiet. He slowly crept behind the two kids, leaving his thick, leather jacket behind. The small woman narrowed her eyes in confusion, meeting Lee's eyes for a second. He gestured to the ginormous pile of leaves in the corner and winked playfully.

Once close enough, he pounced, grabbing the two children by their waists and swinging them under each arm. They were all laughing hysterically. He suddenly dumped them gently into the four-foot wall of leaves and throwing more on top of them, effectively covering them with a litter of brown. The kids, however, bounced back up and pushed the tall man in their place. He held up his hands as they jumped on top of him.

"Okay! You win!" He laughed, getting his breath back. Clementine hugged him, all the while giggling and pulling leaves out of her hair. "I'm down!"

"Y'know… I'd have thought you'd have gotten better at being sneaky since holing up here!" Kenny laughed, doubling over and holding his ribs. Lee simply stuck two fingers up and smiled at the older man.

"Jackass…" He muttered, cracking his aching back and smiling up at Carley. "How's things looking up there?" He called, raising his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Better now." She called back with a playful wink, feeling herself blush. Lee smirked to himself as he strode back to the couch and plopped down on it.

Lee felt a blush creeping up his own neck.


	4. A Drunken Night

**Somebody You Once Were**

**Chapter 4**

A/N- **Okay, so long time no speak, huh guys? I am so sorry for the length of time between each update, but I'm going in for my final exams, so I need to study study study! It's my week off now, and my kids and girlfriend are visiting her relatives in Scotland, so I'm here in the south of England on my own. Why not update?**

Lee stared at the woman across from him in amazement and wonder. God, she was beautiful. Fair enough, he was off his head on the cheap beer Kenny and Lilly had brought back from their run into town, but she was still a very beautiful woman. Her emerald eyes were downcast to the bottle in her hands and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, leaving her ears and neck in full view. Her purple vest had been lazily shrugged off earlier that night after he had returned from tucking Clementine down for the night. Thankfully, Lilly had offered to have her stay with her, knowing that everyone needed their alone time once in a while.

It was just the two of them, brooding over some beers. He leaned forwards, leaning his elbows haphazardly on his knees and almost falling in the process. He slowly and clumsily made his way over to her, staggering and falling into the lawn chair beside her. She eventually rested her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to relax with her friend. Little did she know, Lee had a sudden blush creep up his neck.

Yes, Lee Everett harboured a secret crush on the reporter. Was it a need for companionship? Was it the loneliness of the post-apocalyptic world? He would probably never know. Even if she somehow liked him back, he couldn't put her through the torment of being with a murderer. If people ever found out, they would lynch both of them; no doubts about it.

They sat for the longest time, simply enjoying the others' company when he felt her look up at him. Their eyes locked for the briefest moments and she leaned up, cupping his cheek in her smooth pale hand. He connected their lips tenderly, bringing his hand up to the back of her neck. He could smell and taste the alcohol on both of them, leading him to believe that she knew about as much as he did. She tugged at his jacket, dragging him out of his seat and towards his room.

**The Next Morning**

Lee woke up with his eyes feeling like they were trying to escape their sockets, his tongue felt far too thick to fit in his mouth, especially with the carpet that covered it, and if whoever the sadistic bastard was that was stamping on his brain carried on he would surely die. The pain that shot through his head when he tried to open his eyes was as bad as any pain he had ever felt before. He also felt that something awful had climbed into his stomach and was now writhing about and trying to escape to join his eyes and brain in departing from his battered body. It was by far the worst hangover he had ever experienced and, as he shuffled to the bathroom, he swore to himself that he would never drink again. He didn't notice the small, handwritten note in his pillow, or the fact that his boxers were on backwards as he pulled his jeans over them and headed out of the door, not bothering with his shirt. After all, it was a warm summer day and he wasn't scheduled for a shower until the next day. So, he just threw his white t-shirt on.

He stumbled outside, shielding his eyes from the relentless sunlight. Carley sat up on top of the RV, most likely on watch. Kenny and Katjaa were clearing up the left over bottles and debris from the night before. Nobody had noticed him. That is, until Clementine screeched, running over to him and asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, of course I am." He assured, picking her up easily and hugging her back. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

"I heard a noise in the night. Like a thumping noise." She said as he set her down. He just watched her confusedly as she ran to their room. Eventually, he decided on helping the two men with their chores.

"Hey guys." He smiled, walking over to them and massaging his temples. He plopped down in one of the lawn chairs and looked up to the moustachioed man. "Ken. You and Lilly didn't get any painkillers on your last run, did you?"

"Sorry man." He shrugged, laughing when Lee groaned in pain. "That's what you get for drinking too much. Let it be a lesson to you."

"Bastard…" The younger man muttered, placing his head in his hands. It was ten minutes before Clementine emerged from their room, clutching in her hand a small handwritten note.

"Hey, Lee. This was on the floor in our room." She announced, handing over the piece of paper. Maybe if he had looked up at that moment, he would have noticed the blush that had crept up Carley's face. He carefully unfolded it and stared down in concentration. In loopy handwriting that he didn't recognise, he saw his name staring up at him.

_Lee,_

_Hi… I really don't know how to word this. I've never had to do this before, to be fair, so sorry if it's a bit weird. _

_I know I'll have left by the time you read this, so I'll just say it simply. _

_I woke up this morning in your room… your bed. I had no idea what happened, but from a severe lack of clothing, I had a pretty good idea. _

_We need to talk this through like adults, as much as it embarrasses me. I get off watch at 12 O'clock. Meet me at my room then? _

_Yours,_

_Carley_

He looked up from his now trembling hands and stared wide-eyed at the woman atop the RV. Luckily, her gaze was elsewhere, so she had no idea of his gaze.

"What's up with the note, buddy?" Kenny asked, sitting down and slinging the sack of debris by the wall. Carley's head snapped around, her eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing, man…" Lee muttered, scrunching it up and stuffing it in his pocket hastily.

"You sure, man? You've gone pale since you've read it." Kenny laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, I just… had too much to drink last night."

**Just After 12 O'clock**

He approached Carley's room nervously, clutching a small bag in his trembling hands. What would he say to her? Would she hate him?

He raised his fist and pounded on the door, sighing in relief when Carley's voice came from inside.

"Come in!"

He slowly cracked it open, shocked to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, ticking her calendar. He cleared his throat and she looked up to him, blanching immediately.

"H-hi." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She seemed about as uncomfortable as he was. He fumbled in his pocket, bringing out the crumpled note and deciding to get straight to the point. "You said we needed to talk _this_ over."

"Yeah, we do." She nodded, standing up and gesturing him in, closing the door behind him. "Look, Lee…"

"I brought you these." He interrupted, making sure he didn't forget and let her go on mindlessly. He held out the pills to her and she clasped them tightly, looking at them in confusion. He seemed to read he expression and continued. "The… uh, morning after pill…"

"Oh, thanks." She smiled, sitting back down on her bed and placing the pills beside her. She patted the space beside her and he understood, taking up the space. They stayed in relative awkwardness for a while, before Carley finally broke it. "I… I don't regret it, you know?"


	5. What did you say?

**Somebody You Once Were**

**Chapter 5**

"I… I don't regret it, you know?"

His heart practically stopped. Surely, she was making a mistake.

"W-what?" He stammered, his voice cracking and his hands trembling.

"I said I don't regret us sleeping together." Carley replied, blushing deeply. _God, how many times had she done that lately?_

Lee gritted his teeth and stood, approaching the window. He smiled slightly when he saw Clementine and Duck passing the soccer ball between them. Kenny and Katjaa were still clearing away general debris and Larry was hammering the make-shift wall with a large rock.

"You don't mean that." He eventually growled, still looking out of the window with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets.

"Yes I do." She assured, shifting uncomfortably.

"No you don't, Carley." He exclaimed, turning around to face her. Never before had she been scared of this man… now though… she didn't know what to believe. "You wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"How do you know, Lee?" She exclaimed back. Never one to be pushed around, she stood and tried to make herself look as tall as possible. "How do you really know what I _feel_?!"

"I'M A FUCKING MURDERER!" He bellowed, scaring her to no end. She definitely hadn't heard him shout before. "Carley, do you not get that?! I murdered a guy 'cause he was sleeping with my wife!"

"I get that, Lee! Maybe you should open your fucking eyes and finally see that someone other than Clementine cares about you!" She shouted back, gesturing in the general direction of the door.

"And maybe you should see that I l-" He stopped himself short and gulped. Damn, he nearly caught himself out.

"That you what?"

"That… that I love you." He admitted, cracking his knuckles just for something to do.

Carley felt as if her world stopped turning. Did he just say that he loved her? Surely not! He can't! Was this some amazing dream that she'd wake up from? Or was he genuinely saying those things?

"I love you too, Lee."

His head snapped around so fast he was sure his neck would break. He crashed his lips to hers in a heartbeat. Before he knew it, her hands were snaked around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

"Hey guys, you…" They heard, interrupting their activities. Carley practically threw herself away from Lee, blushing all the while. Kenny was standing in the doorway, beet-red and wide eyed. "Oh… uh… sorry to interrupt…"

"It's okay, Ken." Lee muttered, shaking his head clear it of the experience he had just had. "What's up."

Kenny blushed, glancing downwards and Lee quickly grabbed a pillow off Carley's bed, covering his groin.

"Well, you might want to take care of _that_ before you do anything." Kenny laughed, obviously trying to break the tension. "Then, once you two have gained your maturity levels once again, there's someone out here who you'd like to meet."

"Who?"

"New girl." Kenny shrugged, adjusting his cap and smiling. "She just turned up." He then turned towards the door and smiled to himself. "Don't rush though! It can wait if it needs to."

"Get out of here, Ken." Lee grumbled, making Carley laugh. Kenny did as requested, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Lee?" Carley asked eventually, shaking her head with a sad expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you love me?"

"You know why, Carley." He groaned, checking under the pillow and relaxing, putting it back on the bed. "Why would you of all people like me?"

"Because I know you regret what you did." She replied as she cupped his face in her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and she continued, her voice soft. "Because I see the _real_ you every day… The way you are with Clementine… It _breaks_ my heart to know what you went through with your ex-wife. I just want you to get _some_ happiness in your life."

"I have now." Lee smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I've got you and Clem. You guys mean the world to me, you know?"

"I do, Lee." She smiled, kissing him softly. He brought his hand up to rest on her neck. Carley moaned, snaking her arms around his neck.

Lee gently laid her down on the bed, hovering over his lover and never breaking the kiss. Carley's tongue slid into his mouth and he did the same. Their hands roamed for a while, exploring each other for the first time they could remember.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Lee said once they had broken apart. Carley just sighed and sat up, scrubbing her hand through her chocolate locks.

"I really don't want to say this but…" She groaned as she shook her head and looked at him with regret. "You're right."

**Five Minutes Later**

They walked out of Carley's room, grinning like madmen and sweating slightly. Their fingers were intertwined and smiles were on their faces.

"Everything okay, Ken?" Lee asked, unable to wipe away the grin that was on his face. Kenny just nodded as Clementine ran over to the lovers and clasped herself around Lee's stomach. "Hey sweet Pea!"

"Hey Lee!" She beamed as he picked her up easily. "Hey Carley!"

"Hey Clem!" Carley greeted, tapping the peak on the young girl's cap. "Everything okay out here? You been holding the fort down?"

"Yeah!" She laughed, giving the older woman a small salute.

"Guys! You wanna meet her or what?!"Kenny bellowed, talking to a woman who had her back to them. Lee shook his head and let go of Carley's hand before walking over to him.

"I'm coming!" He shouted, putting Clem back down and leaving her with Carley. He smiled at the woman one last time before coming to a stop near the new girl.

"Lee, this is Irene." He smiled, gesturing Irene to Lee. She turned and he recognized her instantly. Her chocolate brown hair, deep blue eyes and her round face.

Stood before him was none other than his ex-wife.


End file.
